mydriverfandomcom-20200213-history
2021 Formula One Season
The 2021 Formula One Season is the 72nd season of the Formula One Championship. Changes 2021 The cars will look different in 2021 as a result of the cars, tyres, front and rear wings being wider in a bid to make the cars go faster, especially around the corners. 'Race tracks' The German Grand Prix was removed from the calendar, while the Mexican Grand Prix returned to the calendar for the first time since 2016. The Chinese and the return of the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix were scheduled to be on the calendar for 2021, however following a dispute with the organisers, they were both dropped half-way through the season reducing the calendar from 16 to 14. For the first time in Formula 1's history, the Monaco Grand Prix would become a twilight race. 'Engine suppliers' Red Bull Racing switched from Honda to Chevrolet engines for 2021 becoming the 2nd team to run them. 'Drivers' Sebastian Vettel left Ferrari to join Mercedes in 2021 replacing Max Verstappen. Max Verstappen left Mercedes to join Audi in 2021 to re-partner alongside Carlos Sainz, Jr. for the first time since 2015 when they were at Toro Rosso, and to replace Sergio Perez. Pascal Wehrlein left Mercedes to join Haas in 2021 to partner alongside fellow German, Nico Hülkenberg and replace Romain Grosjean who left the sport at the end of 2020. Charles Leclerc signed for Ferrari in 2021 after Ferrari shut down their B Team, Alfa Romeo. He partners alongside Antonio Giovinazzi and replaces Sebastian Vettel. Sergio Perez left Audi to join Williams in 2021 replacing Sérgio Sette Câmara. Mick Schumacher left Monster-Rehab to join sister team Mercedes in 2021 to partner alongside fellow German, Sebastian Vettel and replace Pascal Wehrlein. Esteban Ocon left Renault to join Williams in 2021 replacing Lando Norris and to re-partner alongside Sergio Perez for the first time since 2018 when they were at Force India. Lando Norris left Williams to join McLaren in 2021 to partner alongside Daniel Ricciardo and replace Kevin Magnussen who left the sport at the end of 2020. Antonio Fuoco became the reserve driver for Ferrari in 2021 as a result of Ferrari closing down its B team, Alfa Romeo. 2020 F2 Champion, George Russell will make his Formula 1 debut in 2021 with Monster-Rehab replacing Mick Schumacher and to partner alongside Sophia Floersch. Jack Aitken will make his Formula 1 debut in 2021 with Renault replacing Esteban Ocon and to partner alongside Valtteri Bottas. After the Spanish Grand Prix, Aarava left Jaguar with immediate effect after publicly questionning the team's development of the car. From Round 9 onwards, he joined Haas replacing Nico Hülkenberg and partnering alongside Pascal Wehrlein for the first time since 2017 when they were teammates at Mercedes. Nico Hülkenberg joined Red Bull from Round 9 as a result of Aarava moving to Haas, replacing Niko Kari, who was demotted as the team's reserve driver and to partner alongside Pierre Gasly. Esteban Ocon left Williams after the Spanish Grand Prix to join Jaguar from Round 9 replacing Aarava and to partner alongside Stoffel Vandoorne. Antonio Fuoco returned to Formula 1 from Round 9 onwards for the first time since the last race of 2020, joining Williams after being loaned out by Ferrari to replace Esteban Ocon and to partner alongside Sergio Perez. 'Teams' Ferrari closed down its B team Alfa Romeo after 4 years in the Sport. This as a result meant the grid reduced from 22 to 20. Signed Teams and Drivers Calendar Results *Max Verstappen initially won the race at Hungary, however he was handed a 20 second time penalty for speeding under the safety car giving Charles Leclerc who initially finished 2nd the victory. Drivers Championship Constructors Championship